Juego de Sombras
by DianaMontHer
Summary: Nika era una de las tantas hijas de la Luna, la historia se basa cuando conoce a un psicópata cínico, llamado Peter Pan, y se enamora de él, liberando un caos y una guerra en Nunca Jamás, causado por una de las mayores amenazas para Peter... Lee y descubre que pasará.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Punto de vista de la primera persona._

Tres meses han pasado desde la muerte de Peter Pan, pero te diré un secreto…

ÉL NO ESTÁ MUERTO.

Tal vez sea imposible de creer, y nadie sabe cómo, cuándo ni dónde… Sólo se sabe quién, la sombra; tal vez ahora te estés preguntando _¿Cómo es que la sombra sobrevivió? ¿Por qué? _Pero, efectivamente, no hay respuesta aún.

Y… ¿Si yo sé la respuesta? Sí, yo veo todo, yo lo sé todo, pero, no puedo decir nada o el destino cambiaría y eso, mi haz de luz, es impredecible… Tal vez, sólo tal vez, te lo podría decir en un futuro no muy lejano.

¿Quién soy yo? Bueno… Eso es una buena pregunta, yo soy alguien que ha vivido más años que los que tú puedes contar… Yo soy la Luna.

Como todos sabemos hay diferentes dimensiones, el mío es donde todos los dioses y diosas viven, que si ¿Yo soy una diosa? No exactamente, yo soy la madre de todos los dioses y diosas.

Ésta historia habla de una de mis hijas, quién se hace llamar por el nombre Nika y Peter Pan.

La historia comienza… HOY.

~Kipi Vermillion~

Peter despertó en su cama en su casa de árbol en Nunca Jamás y un pequeño gruñido se escapó de su boca, su espalda, la cual tenía una cicatriz desde su último encuentro con su hijo, Rumplestinskin, dolía y después de algunos momentos la sombra apareció delante de él.

-Pensé que estaba muerto.- Dijo Peter, dándole una mirada confusa a la sombra. -¿Qué ha pasado?-

_-Bienvenido, Peter- _Le dijo telepáticamente a Peter.

-¿Qué. Pasó?- Peter dijo más firme y amenazador.

_-De alguna manera no morí y te reviví.- _La sombra dijo mientras le seguía mirando.

-¿Cómo?- Se miró a sí mismo de reojo. -¿Por qué?-

-_No es una pregunta que pueda contestar ahora.- _Flotó un poco más cerca de Peter y éste frunció el ceño. –_Pero sé cómo salvarme… salvarnos a los dos.- _La cara de Peter se vio aún más confusa.

-¿Cómo?- La sombra se quedó estática unos momentos y luego siguió hablando.

-_El verdadero amor.- _Peter abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué… _eso_?- Peter dio un largo e irritado suspiro.

-_El reloj de arena volvió a empezar, sólo que más rápido y he descubierto una nueva forma de sobrevivir, ah… Te preparé una pequeña bienvenida…- _Peter lo miró curiosamente cuando bajaba las escaleras; cuando finalizó, vio que un grupo de adolescentes y niños estaban en una fila ordenada enfrente de él, todos traían ropa similar al de los anteriores niños perdidos. La sombra le presento a cada uno de ellos. _-Se llama Alf, tiene 17 años y va a ser to nuevo segundo al mando.- _Hablaba del chico alto, de cabellos rojizos y con abdominales marcados, el chico dio una reverencia y volvió a su posición. _-Él es Dion, tiene 16 años.-_El muchacho era algo bajito, tenía bellos ojos de zafiro y cabello anaranjado e hizo lo mismo que Alf. _–Él es Fox, tiene 15 años.- _Era un joven con ojos de esmeralda y cabello negro. _–Se llama Bear, tiene 14 años.- _Señaló a un niño delgado con ojos grises y cabello rubio platino, casi blanco. _–Él es Kudu, tiene 13.- _Hablaba de un pequeño niño con ojos exóticamente amarillos y cabello café. _–Javanese, 12 años, posee la magia oscura.- _Señaló un chico cuyo cabello negro ocultaba perfectamente sus ojos rojos. _–Lynx, 11 años, también posee magia, es el hermano de Javanese y es… Mudo.- _El chico era bastante alto, tenía ojos verdes y cabello castaño. _–Él es Wolf, 10 años de edad.- _El pequeño joven tenía preciosos ojos azules y un perfecto cabello rubio que le caía en sus hombros. La lista siguió un par de minutos más, hasta llegar un total de 25 niños perdidos, Peter sonreía maliciosamente y se paró en una roca para que todos lo pudieran escuchar.

-Estoy orgulloso de tener nuevos niños perdidos, pero, aquí cada paso que des, cada decisión que tomes, desde la más mínima hasta la mayor de todas, puede asegurarte un par de días más o una inminente y dolorosa muerte, ustedes serán leales a mí, no me desafiarán y serán niños perdidos para siempre; ha de ser justo mencionarles que yo no doy segundas oportunidades, yo soy el que domina en Nunca Jamás y me seguirán sólo a mí, nunca me subestimen, nunca me cuestionen, nunca me reten, o si no, habrá terribles y dolorosas consecuencias… Ahora, díganme ¿Están dispuestos a ser niños perdidos?- Los niños explotaron en gritos y sonrisas afirmativas, Peter sonrió maliciosamente. –Entonces, oficialmente, son niños perdidos.- Los niños gritaron aún más y el ambiente se llenó sorpresivamente de alegría, Peter se bajó de la roca y caminó hacia Alf. –Quiero que los cuides, hazte cargo de que ellos jueguen…- Alf sonrió con algo de malicia y asintió.

-Así será, Pan.-Alf se volteó y caminó hacia los niños perdidos, una vez que Peter vio que Alf estaba fuera de su vista, él suspiró irritadamente.

_-¿Pasa algo, maestro?- _Apareció la sombra delante de él, Peter asintió.

-Llévame a la Isla de la Calavera, necesito saber algo antes de continuar.- La sombra agarró su mano y flotó junto con él a la Isla, atravesando Nunca Jamás; llegaron a la Isla unos pocos segundos después para ver que todo lo que le había dicho la sombra era _real_.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hago?- La sombra se paró en frente de él, convirtiéndose en un segundo Peter Pan, sólo que más oscuro.

-_¿Tú? Tú tratas de enamorarte de una de las chicas que traiga, y entonces yo… Nosotros seremos inmortales.- _La sombra apuntó a Peter.

-Bueno…- Pausó un momento y se dirigió nuevamente a la sombra.- ¿Qué estas esperando? No puedo enamorarme de mi mismo ¡Vete ya!- La sombra asintió y volvió a su estado de humo, para después flotar y tele transportarse a otra dimensión, cuando la sombra se fue Peter frunció el ceño.

-No soy tan estúpido.- Peter caminó hacia su árbol de pensar, y al llegar ahí sonrió malévolamente. –Esto es un juego de dos, mi sombra; encontraré una forma para destruirte y una forma de vivir para siempre.-Dijo para sí mismo, mientras escarbaba en la tierra; ya que había un hoyo bastante profundo, con su magia hizo aparecer una caja de madera en su mano, después se arrancó el corazón y lo puso adentro y al final puso la caja en el hoyo y la cubrió de tierra nuevamente. "Así es cómo me traicionas, así es cómo te mato."

**~dianamonther~**

**Pequeños rayos de luz… Esto fue el bonito prólogo, espero haya sido de su agrado y me han de perdonar pero no subiré capítulos muy regularmente (problemas de escuela, casa y amigo salen de la nada muy a menudo), también perdonen si Peter está demasiado fuera de su personaje (no es mi intención, pero su personaje es muy difícil de escribir).**

**Ya con esto aclarado… ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 1 Una chica especial

**Capítulo 1**

"Una chica especial"

~dianamonther y Kipi Vermillion~

_Punto de Vista de la Luna._

Muchas semanas han pasado, y Peter aún no ha encontrado su 'verdadero amor', pero la sombra no se daba por vencida y es por eso que Peter ha conocido a cada una de las chicas que han existido en éste mundo: la Tierra. La sombra tomó medidas desesperadas y viajaba a través de dimensiones en busca de una chica especial, pero Peter reusaba enamorarse de alguien, por lo tanto sólo la conocía, tomaba su virginidad y las mandaba de vuelta.

Aquí es cuando mi hija entra en la historia… Dónde ella conoce al demonio.

~dianamonther y Kipi Vermillion~

_Punto de Vista de una Tercera Persona._

"Envíala devuelta." Dijo Peter, sonriendo con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

"_Maestro…"_ La voz de la sombra sonaba profunda y misteriosa, llena de odio.

"ENVÍALA DEVUELTA." Dijo Peter aún más firme y amenazador, y a pesar de eso, seguía usando esa sonrisa.

"P-pero… ¡Peter! Pensé que teníamos algo especial…" La chica gritaba con ojos azules llorosos y cabello rojizo mugroso.

"Oh… No, no… TU FUISTE MI JUGUETE." Peter rió ligeramente al ver que la expresión de la chica se volvía enojada y furiosa.

"T-tú… Te di todo lo que tenía… ¡Te odio! ¡TE OD…!" La chica desapareció y navegó a otra dimensión antes de que si quiera pudiese acabar la frase.

"¿Cómo se llamaba la chica?" Le preguntó a Alf, quién estaba sentado al lado de él y miraba atentamente todo lo que sucedía.

"Ni idea, Pan." Dijo cortante y sonrió cínicamente.

"Tengo que irme… Cuida a los niños perdidos cuando no esté." Alf asintió y caminó hacia el campamento, y Peter caminaba hacia su casita del árbol; para cuando llegó ahí, se encontró con la misma pregunta de todos los días: ¿Cómo? La sombra tenía razón, si quería vivir, él necesitaba encontrar su 'amor verdadero', pero también, si él se enamora y besa a la chica, la sombra se liberará y traicionará a Peter; él necesitaba una forma para vivir por siempre, pero sin ser traicionado por una inútil sombra. Entonces, sintió que un alma entraba a Nunca Jamás. "Genial… Otra inútil chica…" Murmuró ligeramente hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta; Peter frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos; en frente de él estaba la chica más hermosa que había visto a través de su vida, tenía bellos ojos grises, un cabello largo y sedoso de color rubio platino, y su tez era tan blanca que parecía transparente y unos labios rosas y carnosos. Peter estaba fascinado con su belleza y observó que la chica tenía un pequeño tatuaje en el cuello de una Luna y dos Estrellas, estaba vestida en un vestido parecido al de un hospital y no usaba zapatos. La chica tomó una bocanada de aire y se desmayó, Peter la atrapó con sus brazos y la cargó hasta el campamento; ya que estuvo ahí, todos los chicos perdidos estaban tan maravillados de ella casi tanto como lo estaba él y la dejó en el suelo mientras llamaba a la sombra, quien llego pocos momentos después.

"_Maestro, ¿Todo está…?_" La sombra contemplaba a la chica, causando que Peter alzara una ceja.

"¿La trajiste aquí?" Peter preguntó impacientemente.

"_No, maestro…_" Le respondió la sombra, quien seguía mirando a la chica.

"¿Entonces cómo llegó aquí?" Peter cerró los ojos en busca de algo que calmara su impaciencia.

"_No tengo idea…_" Entonces la chica se movió, tratando de liberarse del sueño que la mantenía rígida; pronto ella estaba sentada mirando a ambos lados confundida y se notaba que algo somnolienta. Peter se acercó a ella, hasta quedar en frente de la chica, ella al verlo se alejó y puso sus brazos encima de su cara.

"Espera, no te acerques… ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO, PORFAVOR!" Ella gritó con fuerza y se alejaba aún más, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo y paró en seco; se quitó sus brazos de la cara y miró alrededor, Peter la miró con detenimiento y pudo observar que sus ojos, no eran normales, eran cómo los de un gato y se agitaban violentamente hacia los lados. "¿Dónde estoy?" Peter se acercó nuevamente y sonrió maliciosamente.

"En Nunca Jamás, amor." Peter le dijo juguetona. "Di tú nombre." Ella se levantó, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser unos normales y parecía bastante contenta y emocionada; ignoró a Peter y sonrió.

"Al fin…" Caminó hacia el bosque muy campante, Peter la miraba furioso, nunca nadie, mucho menos una chica, lo había ignorado y la detuvo agarrando su brazo antes de que entrara al bosque.

"No escuché un nombre, cariño." Peter dijo.

"Eso es porque no di uno." Peter aún más enojado por su 'insolencia' la arrastró de nuevo al centro del campamento. "Suéltame." Dijo ella cansadamente y arrastrando las palabras.

"Me temo que eso no pasará." Peter sonrió. "Ahora, di tú nombre." Ella suspiró cansadamente.

"Mi nombre es… Nika, soy de la Tierra y tengo… 'diecisiete' años y en serio me tienes que soltar." Nika dijo, pero Peter frunció el ceño.

"Nika… Precioso nombre… Pero aquí no hay necesidad de mentir, di tú nombre real." Nika se rió ligeramente.

"Dice el chico que al parecer no tiene nombre." Dijo Nika burlonamente.

"Oh… ¿Me olvidé presentarme?" Su cara parecía dulce e inocente, pero pronto cambió a ser una maliciosa y demoniaca. "Soy Peter, Peter Pan." Nika frunció el ceño. "Y aún no me has dicho tú nombre real."

"Pensé que habías muerto…" Nika ignoró el último comentario y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

"Incluso contra la muerte, yo gano." Dijo Peter arrogante, para luego volver a su expresión seria. "Deja de ignorar lo que te digo."

"Sí… Mira, vine aquí por una razón y te aseguro que una de ellas no es escuchar a un chico arrogante que me diga que hacer." Nika rodó sus ojos y se liberó de su agarre y Peter ahogó una risa.

"Tal vez me vea cómo un chico de dieciocho o diecinueve años, pero tengo muchos más que esos." Nika rió.

"¿Y? ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Te aplaudo?" Nika dijo sarcásticamente. "También soy inmortal…" Peter la fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Nika rió ligeramente.

"Más de los que tú puedas contar." Peter se acercó aún más a ella.

"Te estás pasando de la línea, Nika; si es que verdaderamente te llamas así; y permíteme hacerte saber que la línea que estás cruzando, es muy peligrosa… Es un juego que no podrás ganar." Nika frunció el ceño. "Esto es Nunca Jamás, aquí mando yo y tú harás exactamente lo que yo te diga." Nika sonrió maliciosamente, dejando a Peter confundido.

"Créeme… Es exactamente el tipo de juego que puedo ganar." Enfrente de los ojos de todos, la hermosa chica que se encontraba enfrente de ellos se convirtió en una criatura de color blanco y negro, tenía dientes afilados, alas, escamas y una cola que terminaba en forma de pico… Un dragón, pero a pesar de todo ese cambio, ella aún se veía preciosa.

Los chicos perdidos tomaron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y miraron a la bestia aterrorizados cuando ésta rugió. Peter se quedó estático, pero muy adentro de él, su cuerpo estaba temblando aunque no lo demostrara. Después de unos cuantos segundos ella volvió a ser normal y Peter aplaudió burlonamente.

"Gracias, por la demostración." Peter dijo y Nika sonrió orgullosa.

"Es un 'placer', ahora ¿Me dejarás ir?" Nika extendió su mano hacia Peter, quien la miraba furiosamente, pero después cambió a una cínica y peligrosa.

"Así será, pero con una condición…" Aún no tomaba su mano. "Pero si sólo ganas una batalla conmigo." Nika sonrió y Peter sacudió su mano con la de ella.

"Acepto." Dijo sin duda alguna Nika.

"Elije tu arma." Nika hiso aparecer una espada que tenía en el mango una gema en forma de Luna y Peter agarró una espada de hierro como la de Nika, sólo que sin la gema. "No sabía que tenías magia." Dijo él mientras se ponían en posición de ataque.

"No sabes casi nada de mí…" Caminaban lentamente en círculos, frente a frente. "¿Listo Pan?" Él sonrió una vez más sarcásticamente.

"Sólo para recordarte… Peter Pan nunca falla." Nika rodó sus ojos.

"Todos tienen su primera vez…" Y así empezó todo, las espadas defendían y atacaban contra su oponente, chocaban estruendosamente una con otra causando un sonido similar al de un rayo que había caído cerca; incluso con el vestido estilo hospital que llevaba Nika, ella peleaba ágilmente; ambos empezaron a sudar y luego, Nika transformó la espada en un arco y unas flechas que estaban sujetas en su hombro y disparó con ellas.

"Los tramposos nunca ganan…" Murmuró Peter, quien esquivaba ágilmente las flechas que se lanzaban contra él, de repente, una de las flechas le dio al mango de la espada de Peter, haciendo que se le cayera.

"Estoy compitiendo contra Pan, no contra mi madre." Ella arrojó su arco y flechas al suelo y corrió hacia él, combatiendo mano a mano, ambos se daban golpes y patadas que seguramente dejarían marcas y cicatrices después, pero Peter después de unos minutos hiso reaparecer su espada en su mano y se abalanzó contra Nika.

"Hablando de tramposos…" Ella apareció nuevamente su espada con la gema de Luna y se abalanzó contra Peter corriendo, al igual que él. Las espadas chocaron y no se separaron, ambos hacían fuerza para no caer o ser disparado hacia atrás.

"¿No te vas a rendir, princesa?" Se burló Peter, Nika frunció el ceño y lo miró seriamente.

"No soy una princesa… Ya no." Al parecer Peter y Nika tuvieron la misma idea de usar su magia para empujar al otro, causando que una gran concentración de magia lanzara volando a ambos; Nika se estrelló contra un árbol, haciendo que se cayera del impacto y Peter aterrizó en una roca, partiéndola en dos. Nika se levantó con mucho esfuerzo al igual que Peter.

"Esto es un empate…" Nika dijo salvajemente.

"Si, así es…" Ambos tenían serias lesiones en todo el cuerpo y ambos se curaron las heridas con magia; a comparación de Peter, que su magia era verde, la magia de Nika era blanca con algunos fragmentos de gris.

"Bueno, supongo que ya me puedo ir." Peter rió.

"Esto fue un empate, no me ganaste." Ella frunció el ceño.

"Pero tampoco perdí." Se quedó pensando un momento.

"Yo dije sólo si me ganabas, y no lo hiciste." Él se acercó a ella. "Tendrás que quedarte…" Ella rodó sus ojos y suspiro cansadamente.

"BIEN. ¿En dónde me quedo?" Peter sonrió victorioso.

"Tranquila, seré amable contigo… Te quedarás en la casita de árbol de Campanita." Ella abrió sus ojos. "Ella no lo usará en mucho tiempo…" Ella asintió levemente. "Bien, vámonos." Humo verde los rodeó a ambos y se tele transportaron en frente de la casita de Campanita, ambos entraron a la casa y Nika hiso una mueca de desaprobación. "¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?" Ella se separó un poco de él.

"Si, pero le falta unos pocos detalles que agregarle." Con el movimiento de su mano hiso que la casa fuera más grande, tuviera un pequeño comedor con cuatro sillas alrededor, una sala con dos sillones y una mesita en frente de éstos, una cocina con todo integrado, un pequeño baño con una tina y un cuarto en donde había una cama King size, un armario enorme y un candelabro que colgaba del techo.

"Unos 'pocos' detalles…" Dijo Peter burlonamente, haciendo que Nika rodara sus ojos.

"Bueno, te puedes ir." Dijo Nika, señalando la puerta, Peter se fue a regañadientes y caminó hacia lo que era el campamento, pero antes de que llegara la sombra apareció ante él.

"_Maestro…_" Dijo flotando cerca de él.

"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo Peter exasperado.

"La chica no es cómo lo que planeamos, ella debe irse." Peter sonrió maliciosamente.

"Oh, no." Peter dijo entre risas entrecortadas mientras sonreía psicópatamente. "Ella tiene una pequeña chispa que me gusta, es una chica especial; deberías de estar complacido, ella nos salvará" Y entonces, Peter se fue.

~dianamonther y Kipi Vermillion~

**¡Hola chicos! Perdón si no he publicado un capítulo muy pronto, pero ¡Aquí lo tienen! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pregunta: ¿Cómo creen que será Nika; una chica 'malota' o una chica dulce?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Adiós?**


	3. Capítulo 2 Fe, confianza y polvo de

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer… Y sabemos que no hemos publicado tan seguido, pero ustedes entenderán que ambas también tenemos pequeños 'inconvenientes' entre nosotras, ya que no tenemos las mismas ideas… Pero he aquí el resultado ¡Disfrútalo! **

_**No somos dueñas de OUAT, o de Peter Pan, sólo nuestros personajes.**_

**Capítulo 2**

"**Fe, confianza y polvo de hada"**

_PV de la Luna._

Peter se intrigó mucho por la muchacha que vagaba libremente por Neverland, y en cuanto a la sombra, quería quitarla del tablero y para eso necesitaba conocer más de ella a cualquier precio. Sólo necesitaba un poco de fe… Confianza y… _Polvo de hadas._

~dianamonther y Kipi Vermillion~

_PV de Nika._

Me levanté temprano por la madrugada como siempre, hoy iba a ser Luna llena, entonces quería aprovechar todo el día para que la noche no tenga nada pendiente. Me vestí con una camisa café, jeans, botas de combate y una capucha que me regalaron los niños perdidos un día al pasar por ahí; vaya que les tenía afecto, eran como mis hermanos y los protegía a cualquier costo; Peter no se había mostrado por ninguna parte durante esta semana, así que eso es bueno. Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a ir al campamento para saludar a los niños, pero para mí mala fortuna el chico de ojos verdes estaba reposado en un árbol, observándome mientras levantaba una ceja, yo suspiré irritadamente, haciendo que Peter esboce una media sonrisa.

"¿Creíste que ya no me ibas a ver, preciosa?" Fruncí el ceño, odiaba que me llamara así. "No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí." Se acercó a mí y me mantuve firme, obviamente no me iba a dejar intimidar por un niño de no más de un par de milenios. Me aclaré la garganta.

"En realidad no me importa si estás o no, yo sólo voy a ir a saludar a los niños y…" Me interrumpió.

"¿Y qué?" Hizo una pausa. "¿Te quedarás en tu tienda, guardando secretos que se escuchan a través de todo Neverland?" Abrí los ojos cómo plato.

"Tú no tienes ningún derecho a escuchar secretos, por eso se llaman así." Él se acercó aún más a mí, cortando el poco espacio que había entre los dos.

"Tranquila, Nika… Aún no has dicho uno de relevancia…" Me quedé callada mientras esos ojos me perforaban, yo nunca separé mi vista de él. "Lo que no me has respondido es cual es tú verdadero nombre y no mientas… Sé cuándo las personas lo hacen." Tragué en seco, no, no le iba a decir mi nombre… Jamás.

"Yo no he optado por decir un nombre verdadero y eso nada lo va a cambiar." Peter bufó de manera burlona.

"Podemos cambiar eso." Y de un momento a otro supe que estaba de espaldas con un árbol y una daga en mi cuello que sostenía Peter con cara maligna, pero sonriente. "Ahora… Podemos discutir ese término ¿No es así?" Este tipo no tiene idea de con quién se está metiendo, una niebla negra y blanca me rodeó, liberándome de Peter y aparecí justo detrás de él.

"No, este es el fin de la discusión." Gruñí y caminé nuevamente al campamento.

"Te recuerdo Nika, que el que manda soy yo… Y yo nunca fallo." Desapareció en su niebla verde y suspiré exasperadamente, el chico de verdad me estaba causando problemas. Llegué al campamento y saludé a los chicos, quienes me respondían con un abrazo y una sonrisa sincera. Entrené con ellos hasta que sonó un silbido y todos volteamos a ver la procedencia… Peter Pan. "Niños… ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo?" Él y sus juegos… De ellos nunca saca nada bueno. Los niños explotaron en gritos y aullidos de felicidad. "Juguemos a las escondidas… Todos tenemos que encontrar a nuestra invitada y quien gana es aquél que saque uno de sus… Secretos." Me voltee a ver a Peter y lo fulmine con la mirada ¡Estaba loco! Pero en cuanto terminó, corrí desenfrenadamente hacia ningún lugar, ya que Nunca Jamás era un lugar desconocido para mí, pero había un lugar en donde seguramente no me iban a encontrar… _Eco Caves._

Sabía a donde debía llegar, pero el camino que tomé se me hizo eterno, entonces cuando llegué ahí respiraba dificultosamente, voltee a ver al centro y lo que encontré ahí era algo que me quitó la respiración. Había una jaula con alguien adentro.

"¿Hola?" Le dije al humano en la jaula y este volteó a verme, era un niño… Seguramente uno de Pan. "¿Quién te puso aquí?" Él me seguía viendo.

"La sombra." De pronto reconocí el rostro, era Javanese, mis ojos se inundaron ¿La sombra? ¿Qué tenía contra Javanese? "Desconozco la razón y no he podido salir de aquí desde hace un par de días." ¿Pero cómo no me di cuenta? "Este lugar es hechizado, no puedo salir usando magia." Espera, ¿Qué tal si es una trampa? Sé que sólo hay una manera de cruzar… Secretos, suspiré exasperada, lo quería rescatar, pero lo más probable es que Pan me haya tendido una trampa por lo del juego.

"Te rescataré…" Suspiré una vez más. "Hace años maté al hombre que amaba." Unos escalones de piedra se formaron para llegar hacia Javanese. "Fui maldecida hace años por mi madre, de tal manera en que… Soy sirena en Luna llena." Más escalones. _Aún te falta… _"En mis años en la Tierra… Las personas me maltrataban y me usaban en experimentos, vine aquí para que no pudieran hacerlo más…" Los escalones llegaron a Javanese y corrí hacia él, él me miraba de una manera inocente y aterrorizada. _Lo más oscuro… Nika. _"Mi verdadero nombre es algo que me deshonra y me entristece, por lo tanto lo cambié… Pero es…" Pausé ¿En serio quería hacer esto? _DILO YA. _Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa una flecha atravesó a Javanese… O eso creía, el chico perdido se transformó en la sombra.

"¡Tú!" Grité, estaba a punto de decir algo que no me iba a beneficiar en nada y cuando me voltee, en la puerta ahí estaba el verdadero Javanese, con los ojos rojos que parecían llamas en medio de tanta oscuridad.

"_Ten cuidado, Nika, tú no formas parte de mí tablero…" _Dijo la sombra telepáticamente mientras se iba. Me quedé observando la nada y Javanese se puso a mi lado.

"No comprendo." Dije con un hilo de voz. "¿Para qué querría la sombra mis secretos?" Javanese dio un largo suspiro.

"Son las cosas que siempre usan en nuestra contra." Dijo él sereno. "Pero una vez que los aceptamos, ya no nos pueden afectar." Sonreí, él chico era listo.

"¿Escuchaste alguno de mis secretos?" El sacudió su cabeza para decir 'no'. "Quiero que el maldito juego termine, así que te diré uno." Él sonrió cálidamente.

"No puedo estar más de acuerdo… Nunca me han gustado estos juegos, principalmente porque Pan siempre los usa para herir a las personas…" Dio un largo suspiro al igual que yo.

"Le puedes decir que yo tuve alguien a quien amar, pero lo maté…" No dijimos nada más en unos minutos, hasta que el chico me abrazó, sentí cómo los ojos se me inundaban y poco a poco cada gota salía y rodaba por mi mejilla.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó.

"Se llamaba Ares." Reí un poco. "Es de lo que ustedes llaman de la mitología griega, era el Dios de la Guerra." Suspiré mientras más lágrimas caían. "Fui engañada para matarlo por mis hermanas." Me reprimí mis lágrimas, la dignidad que conservaba era muy valiosa para desecharlas de tal manera. El chico me abrazó. "¿Qué te parece si nos vamos para que el juego acabe?" El chico sonrió y nos levantamos, caminamos hacia la salida y ¡Oh sorpresa! Ahí estaba Peter.

"No eres muy buena jugando, Nika." Rodé los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza hacia Javanese para que vaya y se lo diga de una vez. El chico asintió y caminó hacia Peter, el agachó su cabeza y Javanese le susurró. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Peter, Javanese dio un entrecortado suspiro y volvió a mi lado. "Quédate conmigo, Nika, tengo que mostrarte algo." Suspiré.

"Nope." Javanese temblaba a mi lado.

"Entonces despídete de tu amiguito…" Se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia Javanese y reaccioné me puse enfrente y aparecí con mi magia la espada con el mango de luna.

"Nuevamente, nope." Me paré firmemente ante él, haciendo que el retroceda y esboce una puta media sonrisa.

"No era…" Su cara de felicidad e infantil cambió a una amenazante y furiosa, pero yo no me inmuté a hacer nada. "Una elección." Un humo verde me rodeó y aparecí en un árbol gigantesco que parecía ser un sauce, había mucho resplandor emanando de él y pequeñas luciérnagas flotando a su alrededor.

"Hadas…" Dije, esas criaturas me fascinaba y a pesar de ser la tarde, todo se veía tan iluminado y frondoso, lo miré y abrí la boca para pronunciar algo que no pude descifrar muy bien qué era.

"Así es…" Dijo el sereno y de pronto todo se apagó, las hadas caían lentamente y me abrí paso para llegar más cerca. Se estaban muriendo.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" Tartamudeé. "¿Por qué se m-mueren?" Agarré una de ellas y la miré delicadamente, su rostro era perfecto, sereno, al parecer e morían sin dolor alguno y su pequeño cuerpecito estaba cubierto por preciosos pétalos de flor. Peter rió maliciosamente.

"Porque dejé de creer en ellas y ya." Rió aún más fuerte y fruncí el ceño, pero tuve una idea para salvarlas.

"Así que… Dependen de ti para vivir…" Él sonrió burlonamente.

"Claro, todo aquí depende de mí." Arrogancia emanaba en toda su oración y yo sólo volteé mis ojos.

"No por mucho…" Concentré mi magia en el árbol y en todas ellas, pronto desprendieron una bella luz y empezaron nuevamente a volar, me acerqué al árbol y lo toqué, este al igual que todo, también brillo, pero con mucha más intensidad que antes. "Mientras yo y la Luna vivan, nada les pasará, son independientes de todo aquello que las sostiene." Las hadas revolotearon a mi alrededor y sonreían, de pronto un par de hadas traían una bolsa con un contenido dorado y luminoso.

"Acepta esta ofrenda como agradecimiento…" Dijo una de ellas y con eso se fue. Caminé campante de regreso al bosque y a mi casa, mientras tarareaba una cancioncita.

"Sabes… Eres muy ingenua." La voz parecía tener procedencia de Peter, me volteé a verlo y en sus manos tenía el polvo de hadas que me habían regalado.

"¡Eh! Devuélvemelo." Caminé hacia él, pero al llegar a unos pocos pasos cerca de Peter, él se alejó ágilmente.

"No, ahora es mío..." Sonrió con malicia y desapareció, dejándome a mí muy frustrada en medio del bosque, en donde parecía ser que se escuchaba a lo lejos una risa.

_Punto de Vista de la Tercera Persona._

La sombra reía, la chica sí se había creído que él era Peter, sólo faltaba un par de cosas para completar la maldición… Su nombre. Y para conseguirlo, sólo necesitaba fe, confianza y… Polvo de Hadas.


End file.
